The True Name of the King
by Frosty Brit
Summary: Jamie has always loved Jack, but he was in a relationship. So when the relationship ends, can Jamie stop the spiral of events that could lead to utter doom? or are the pair fated to not get together? Bennefrost.
1. Chapter 1: The Three Ways of Love

**Guess What! Frosty's back… but still not well… looks like I'm going to be in hospital for a while again…. Which will mean another break…. Have a new story…**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Three ways of love.**

* * *

Jamie sighed, looking around the room… all of his friends were in happy relationships… but him… nope… even Jack was in a relationship… but among all of Jamie's friends relationships, Jamie liked Jack's the least, not just because he was jealous of Jack's partner, but Jack's partner seemed to treat him wrong, Jack deserved to be treated like royalty, not some disposable toy he could throw away when he found a new one.

Jamie had also noticed several… marks on Jacks arm which Jack claimed had come from him 'crashing into a tree' which Jamie knew would never happen, The Wind always protected Jack from crashing… and had done for as long as Jamie had known him.

Jamie continued to find other things he didn't like about Jack's partner, for one he seemed to stop Jack spending so much time with Jamie, before Jack had started dating him, Jamie would see him at least twice a week, now he was lucky if he saw him once a month.

Of course Jack was completely oblivious to his boyfriend's faults, or what he was doing to either Jamie or himself. Jack was in love, or maybe Jack's partner held some sort of power over him, Jack had heard a rumour that Jack was dating Cupid D'amor, the Spirit of Love, but that might just be a rumour made up by Tooth.

Jamie sighed again as he looked out the window, his friends were talking about the three forms of love, First was returned love, where two people loved each other and stayed in a happy relationship, the second, two loved each other, but not enough to stay happy together, and the final, unreturned love, where one loved another, but they we unreciprocated.

Jamie knew he loved Jack, hell even Sophie knew that he did, but Jack was blind to it. He sighed again, hoping above hope that Jack would notice and leave Cupid for him. Jamie gritted his teeth, Cupid. To most lovers, this name sprang only good things, however for him he detested the very idea of him, using and abusing his partners until he was bored, at which time he'd throw them away and find a new play thing.

Jamie hoped to one day grab one of those arrows and stick it where the sun doesn't shine, then again so did Sophie. They both liked Jack, he'd been there for them when their mother had been in a car accident while driving Drunk, he'd stood by them as they buried her as well, promising as long as they needed him, and he'd be there.

Of course when Cupid wove that horrible spell (or what seemed like one) over him, he'd lost track of everything else in the world, according to Tooth (whom came to see Jamie once a month), informed him that Jack had also been missing Guardian Meetings, all in all, all of his friends (That Jamie knew) were very worried for him.

Jamie Sighed as he looked out of the window, looks like another night Jack would not be visiting, he walked over to his bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Jack sat awkwardly in Cupids small house, trying to calm down, So far Jack had managed to keep Cupid from doing anything he wasn't ready for, however it seemed almost unavoidable, Cupid had taken his staff upon landing, all the doors and windows were locked and the key hidden, nearly all of Jack's clothes had been taken away, he sat there in his underwear panicking, he wasn't ready for this, Cupid had been pestering him for months, but Jack had always avoided it, he guessed his luck had run out.

Cupid was in another room getting ready, the small cherub was going to make Jack do it… Jack sighed, standing up he began to pace, maybe if he asked nicely, Cupid might decide that tonight was not the night, he sighed, knowing Cupid wouldn't when the small cherub got an idea into his mind he stuck to it, even if Jack wasn't keen on it,

Jack was standing looking out of the window when Cupid walked back in,

"Ready for me lover?" Cupid asked in a seductive tone, Jack shuddered,

"I… No.." Jack turned to face him, "I'm… I'm just not ready…"

Cupid's smile became a scowl, "I thought you loved me"

"I do Cupe, but…" Jack replied,

"If you loved me, then you lay with me tonight" Cupid replied,

Jack scowled too now, "I do love you, but… I'm not ready for… for this!"

"Then you are no good, we're through, get your stuff and get lost, your pathetic" Cupid told him before the Cherub seemed to magic Jack's staff and Clothes out of thin air before throwing them at the Winter Spirit and then throwing him out of the door, he turned to see the door slam and he could feel the sting of tears on his face, he quickly dressed before the wind picked him up and began to carry him away.

* * *

**(In another part of the world) **

A group of spirits sat together hidden from view under a large tree, shadows covering their faces

"I say, we make it the biggest ever!" One female spirit nodded,

"I Agree Briar, he does deserve a nice party but will he even attend?" an older voice asked, his voice deep and warm,

"I think so, from what the North Wind has been whispering, (HE) has finished it" a female voice answered, her voice strong and confident.

"So we're getting our brother back?" Another female asked,

"Indeed it seems my son is returning to us, and to celebrate the 150th anniversary of his crowning and his 310th birthday, we shall hold a party, like we did for all of you" A confidant voice spoke, as the voice hit the air, flowers bloomed into life around the figure.

"And when we're done, no one will forget this"

* * *

**And done!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, just as a note, while unwell I hope to write a chapter for each of my stories at least, next up is Titan's then MLHT Rewrite….**


	2. Chapter 2: Down in the Dumps

**Hi All!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Down in the Dumps**

* * *

**(A Few Days Later)**

Jamie awoke to a fresh blanket of snow covering Burgess the next morning, he threw open his windows to look out, it had been so long since he'd seen snow he'd almost forgotten its beauty. Almost.

Jamie smiled, knowing where ever snow was Jack wouldn't be far away, he walked out of his room to find Sophie leaning against a wall, Jamie looked at her face as she nodded into her room, where a women stood,

She was unlike anything Jamie had ever seen, she had snow white hair that was tied in a ponytail on the back of her head, a sharp stick poked through, and her long blue dress sparkled like frost and was as pale as snow.

"You must be Jamie Bennett, your Sister Sophie… has been most hospitable to allow me to meet you, and may I say, it is an honour" The Women bowed and from beneath her dress Jamie saw what looked like a sword

"An Honour?" Jamie asked,

"Of Course, but I forget myself, I am Yuki-Onna, Princess of Winter" Yuki-Onna bowed, before looking up, "I am here… well I am here to meet you and to dra-bring Jack back to Winterhold for a meeting"

"Jack? I haven't seen him in weeks!" Jamie replied, the bitterness of his words seeping in,

"Really" Yuki-Onna Sighed, "Where did that pesky Winter Spirit go now…"

Yuki-Onna looked between the two Bennett's confused faces, "Oh Jack's an old friend of mine, I'm just wondering where he flew off too now, I thought for sure he'd be around here somewhere… hmm"

She began to pace, "So neither you nor the Guardians have seen him… hmm… Where are you Jack?"

Jamie watched the women pace back and forth before she got what looked like an Idea, "Dam… he's gone to Winterhold"

"Winterhold?" Jamie asked,

"The Palace of Winter, where its throne sits, I left three days ago, ample time for him to sneak back in without me knowing" Yuki-Onna sighed, she leapt up onto Sophie's windowsill before looking around, "Want to come?"

"To the Winter Palace?" Jamie asked,

"Sure, I doubt anyone would mind… then again me and the King are the only ones who live there" Yuki-Onna shrugged, "Nicol… I mean North, leant me some Snow Globes to try and track Jack with, I'll let you pack and then pop back in a couple hours when you're ready"

Jamie nodded and with a flash of snow, Yuki-Onna was gone, leaving a small pile of snow on Sophie windowsill.

"Well then…" Jamie nodded, looking at Sophie, the teenager poked her tongue out at Jamie before walking out of the room, Jamie sighed and walked out of the room too, and into his room, where he found his window closed, he frowned, he'd opened it, but didn't remember closing it, he walked forward until he could almost feel it, another presence in the room.

Jamie smirked, "Y'know, Yuki-Onna is looking for you"

"I know" Jack's voice floated over and Jamie turned to face the Winter Spirit,

"You've been following her!" Jamie started to grin,

"How do you think I'm one step ahead of her?" Jack asked, the tiniest of smirk's breaking his sad face,

Jamie stood looking at the Winter Spirit seemingly examining him, "Jack what's happened?"

Jack flinched at the question, "N-nothing… why would you think something had happened?"

"Because you look about as cheerful as graveyard full of mourners" Jamie replied, leaning back to get a look at the winter spirit, Jack was avoiding his eyes and Jamie could've sworn he could see a glitter of tears in his azure eyes.

"Cupe… Cupe and I… B…Broke… broke up!" Jack stuttered, Jamie could hear the raw emotion in Jack's voice and the pain, he made a mental not to stick something sharp where the sun doesn't shine the next time he met Cupid.

Jamie though inwardly cheered, Jack was single, maybe with sometime, He and Jack… wait… Jack was still broke about this break-up, Jamie knew that at least for now, he'd have to remain as Jack's friend.

Jamie stepped forward and pulled Jack into a hug, the two about even height now, Jamie felt Jack begin to lean on Jamie and Jamie held him all the tighter for it, almost as if he was sacred Jack would float away If he let go.

After a minute, Jack let go and smiled slightly, "Still… I've got you"

Jamie almost gasped at this, but smiled instead, "You always will have me Jack, I'll be here for as long as you need me"

Jack smirked slight before in a blur of blue, a figure had grabbed Jack, "Gotcha!"

"Yuki-Onna!" Jack pouted, "No Fair"

"Payback is sweet, after all the times you caught me unaware I finally got you!" Yuki-Onna smiled happily, "Anyway, Natura is complaining because she hasn't seen you in months, Reece is threatening to do a rain dance all winter… and everyone else…. Well… you'll see"

Jack sighed, "I'm not in the Mood Yuki-Onna"

"Oh I know, that why Jamie's coming, right?" Yuki-Onna smiled to Jamie, but her eyes told him that he was coming, whether he liked it or not,

Jamie shrugged before Sophie walked in carrying two suitcases, "When it comes to Earning Money, Jamie is great, but packing suitcases, I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him"

Jamie scowled at his sister who smirked before Yuki-Onna picked up a snow globe, "Winterhold!"

And in a flash a portal Appeared, Yuki-Onna and Sophie rushed though while Jack and Jamie shared a glance and grabbed the two suitcases, walking out of the room, unaware a pair of yellow eyes had been watching, before they morphed into a human-like figure,

"Cupid" Pitch Black scowled, his hands clenched into fists as he faded into the shadows once more, leaving the Bennett House empty…

* * *

**And Done!**

**I know I said Titan's will be next, I'm just having some issues with how the new Nega-Titan is going to look… so keep holding on and I'll have it produced soon! oh and Partial Lemon in The next chapter of MLHT (Rewrite)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rulers of Winter

**And Back! (And yes this chapter title is a reference to my old story, Rulers of Winter)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Rulers of Winter.**

* * *

The Four figures burst through the portal and looked around, they were inside the castle walls, the gate was closed and a massive building stood before them in front of which many towers spiralled up, a massive wooden door stood closed as Yuki-Onna tapped it several times,

"Password" The Voice called,

"The White Blooming Rose Shines Brightest" Yuki-Onna spoke slowly and carefully.

"That is not the password" The Voice replied,

Yuki-Onna blinked, "The… White… Blooming….Rose…Shines…Brightest"

"That is not the password!" The Voice replied,

Jamie could see Yuki-Onna's eye twitching, "THE WHITE BLOOMNG ROSE SHINES BRIGHTEST!"

"That is not the Password" The Voice came again, Jamie suddenly felt a pair of cold hands covering his ears as Yuki-Onna proceeded to curse loudly along with slamming the door with her fist and kicking it, resulting in her hopping around cursing again.

"Jack… get this bloody door open before I blow it down!" Yuki-Onna told Jack who shrugged, Jack smirked walking forward,

"Overwrite code: Snowflake. Passcode, The Air of the Cold Mountain" Jack spoke calmly,

"Welcome home" The Doors opened and Jack smirked,

"I swear, you need to put an overwrite code on for me!" Yuki-Onna complained,

"No" Jack replied, "Only five Overwrite codes can be in place at once, one for me, Natura, Reece, Holly and Dawn"

Yuki-Onna rolled her eyes, "I'll be in my room"

With that she stormed off, Jack chuckled watching her complaining to herself. Jack shook his head before he turned to look around,

"Winterfell… who else is here?" Jack spoke to the air,

"Dawn and Holly are playing in the war room" A Harsh voice called and Jamie turned to face a wolf looking at him, "Are these the Pups?"

"Yes Winterfell, this is Jamie and Sophie" Jack told him

"Greetings Pups, I am Winterfelldon, most know me as Winterfell, I am the head of the Winter Wolves, the Guardian's of the King of Winter, no matter how hard he makes it" Winterfell turned to glare at Jack for this,

"Hey, if your job was easy, you'd complain!" Jack replied,

"This is true Alpha, I shall alert the other wolves not to harm the Pups, if you ever need anything Pups, find me" Winterfell told them as he walked off,

"Why don't you guys go explore I have to deal with my… sisters" Jack sighed "And It might take a while"

"Whoa, whoa…" Jamie began, "Sisters?"

"Incase you haven't guessed, I am Jackson Frost, King of Winter, Master of the North Wind and Ice-King, the ones I call my Sisters…. Are the Queen's of Spring and Autumn, Dawn and Holly"

"Oh…!" Jamie nodded,

"Noel!" Jack called and another wolf appeared, he looked a lot younger than the old Winterfell, "I am assigning you to protect Jamie and Sophie while they stay with us, no harm is come to them, am I understood?"

"Sure Alpha!" Noel nodded, "Can Yule join me?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded, "Alright, but if I catch one hint of your old tricks, its back to the ice fields"

"Thanks Alpha!" Noel nodded as Jamie and Sophie ran off, Noel following behind,

Jack spun on the spot and walked towards a door and he flung it open, to reveal two women,

Dawn wore a long green dress, silver inlay making a pattern of flowers, her long blonde hair fell to her hips, where an Axe awaited.

Holly stood in an orange dress, golden inlay making a pattern of leaves on her dress, her hair a mixture of orange and brown tips, on her hips a pair of daggers.

"Everything is blooming most recklessly; if it were voices instead of flowers, there would be an unbelievable shrieking at the heart of my Palace" Dawn was telling Holly,

"My dear sister, if it were voices, you would not be here, however I shall ask Cedar to investigate, I doubt it would be anything apart from Verdi playing a prank on you again" Holly replied

"He wouldn't dare" Dawn smirked,

"Like Alice and Harris said they wouldn't prank Reece?" Jack asked, leaning backwards.

The two looked up at him and smirked to him,

"Well look who finally decided to return to the war, Reece is out on the field, as are the Season Courts" Dawn smirked, "Remember were still fighting for our lives!"

"I Know" Jack sighed leaning against a wall, "Aggri and Jakul havn't stopped pestering me for weeks"

"Well you'll be happy to hear our scouts were right, The Four Sheppard's were working with the Former Rulers, we ousted them within seconds" Dawn nodded, "However among the spirits they had a lot of support, some non-Nature Spirits have attempted to join our side, but Natura told them to leave, that this was a war for the seasons, and the seasons would fight it to our last breath"

"Personally, I'd have welcomed their help" Holly shrugged, "But that's life…"

As the three were speaking a Man with Bright Red hair walked in, he wore a suit of silver colored Chain Mail that had a single band of gold around his right arm, he walked with a slight limp and his face hid the pain of an injury well,

"Bloody Wynter" Reece growled as he looked around, "He froze half my leg, had to wait for Andrew to come and help chase him off!"

Jack, Rose and Dawn looked among themselves before bursting out laughing, Andrew and Reece had been fierce rivals during the Nature Civil War, but now during the Seasonal War, they were allies if not reluctant ones.

"Oh laugh it up!" Reece growled, "I swear next time I meet Wynter, he'll end up as a puddle on the floor!"

"I Doubt it, Wynter is too cunning for you to out fox, you need to be sly, only a winter Spirit would defeat him" Dawn replied,

"Or the Elemental King of Winter" Jack replied with a shrug,

"Frost?" Reece asked, "Oh Thank the Moon! Now at last we have the four corners aligned once more, and with it, the tower of Life will remain strong, as when four join forces"

"Nothing can stand in our way" Dawn smirked,

"But for now, I think we should go and greet the guests, Yule couldn't stood howling as she walked down the halls about Jack having guests!" Reece smirked and the four rulers nodded walking out of the room, the yellow eyes still remaining unseen.

* * *

**Rulers: Jack Frost, Dawn Springs, Reece Summers, Holly Weatherby.**

**Princess/Prince: Yuki-Onna (Winter), Andrew Blooms (Spring), Briar Rose (Summer), Ash Moore (Autumn)**

**Lesser Court of Winter: General Nokri, General Jakul Frosti, General Aggri, Commander Callous, Lord Harris, Lady Alice, Winterfell.**

**Lesser Court of Spring: General Bud, General Verdi, General Xavier, Commander Iris, Lord Green, Lady April**

**Lesser Court of Summer: General Lakes, General River, General Lily, Commander Lakes, Lord Julius, Lady Julia**

**Lesser Court of Autumn: General Birch, General Orla, General Scorpio, Commander Cedar, Lord Pine, Lady Hazel.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Truth Among Halves

**And Back!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Truth among Halves**

* * *

Noel and Yule had been entertaining Jamie and Sophie for what felt like hours when Jamie saw Jack and three others leaning on a nearby wall, Jamie looked among them, he guessed these were the other rulers of the seasons,

"Yule, Noel, Winterfell needs to see you" Reece told them and the two wolves looked around

"Awwww…. But we were playing!" Yule protested, but at a look from Reece the two wolves went scurrying off, leaving the two teens with the four spirits,

"You must be Jamie and Sophie, I am Dawn Springs, Queen-Elect of Spring" Dawn bowed before Jamie and Sophie, "An Honour to meet the Last Light"

"Dawn" Jack frowned,

"Oh Relax" Dawn smirked, "Within Two weeks we'll have the power to put down the rebellion and defeat the former rulers"

"Its not that which I am tense about" Jack replied, "Your being official again"

"What Rebellion?" Sophie asked,

"You Brought them into a warzone and didn't tell them!" Reece asked,

"In all fairness to Jack, it was Yuki-Onna who brought us here" Jamie shrugged,

"Anyway, about 170 years ago The Four Rulers, or the four at that time, began a Civil War of Nature the four of us were solders, we rose up the ranks and in fifteen years, we were the four Rulers most trusted warriors, Princes and Princess' we'd done hundreds of missions, gone into enemy bases and taken them over single handed" Reece began

"Sounds like you were Super Soldiers" Sophie smirked,

"In a way, we were" Jack agreed,

"we were the ultimate Weapon, we even had code names, Jack yours was… The Frozen Heart?" Reece asked,

"Correct, Holly's was the Orange Leaf" Jack nodded, "Reece yours I think was the Fire's Heath"

"And mine was the Tree Spring" Dawn smiled, "We then each got assigned a special mission, to destroy one another, we went hunting, and found intelligence that the others were all in a cave, we went there and once all four were inside, Old Man Winter caused a cave in, trapping us within the cave, we spent… maybe a week in there not speaking, before we began to work together"

"We learnt that each of us was a Master of the Light Season, and working on the Dark side, and that we all wanted Peace to reign, and so we began to train, we sighed a treaty within our own minds, that once we were free, the four of us would overthrow the Current Rulers and end this stupid war" Holly began, "After that we mastered the Darkness within ourselves and began battle ready, we reached the Rank of Elemental Spirits, after two years in that cave, we began to train in other battle form's that of the other seasons, within the next three years, we were able to learn the basic fighting technics of the other seasons, even able to wield a little of their power"

"With this power in toe, using our combined power broke free of the cave and summoned forth an entity that had not surfaced for a millennia, Mother Nature" Jack told them, "Using her Power, she summoned the four ruler to a meeting, they believed she was going to help them finish the war, however she started the honour duels, one challenger to take control of the seasons, the four of us walked forward, and… well… we won"

"After that Natura Named us King-Elect and Queen-Elect" Holly smirked, "Until the last of us Turned 320, which is happening in two weeks, so then we will no longer be Elemental Spirits, we'll gain the power that the throne bequeaths, making us Elemental Rulers of the Seasons"

"What happened to the four former rulers?" Sophie asked,

"We banished them, however they started the Rebellion and then… then our most trusted Generals joined them, along with some of our old allies, that is the rebellion we're fighting, one that if they got our way, would kill us just to prove a point to the others" Reece replied, "We however are preparing for the worst, at the crowning ceremony we have the most powerful spirits, Manny, The Guardian's, Father Time, Pitch Black, Galactica, Grim, Atlanticus, Groundus, Windus"

"Pitch Black?" Jamie asked, "As in the guy who almost killed the Guardian's?"

"And our Grandfather" Reece replied, "We… we may have planned the whole thing"

"Wait… what!" Sophie exploded, "You planned the Nightmare crisis?"

"Well Natura, Pitch and Sandy did" Reece shrugged, "We needed something only a Guardian could provide, Jack was chosen by Manny, and well everything fell into place, but there never was any danger to Jamie, the three of us were hiding behind his house, along with the complete Courts of the Seasons and Winterfelldon"

"So We were just your pawns?" Jamie asked,

"At the beginning maybe, but…" Jack began, "When I first realised what the Guardian's did, saw the kids they protected, it became real, and everything that happened after Sandy's 'Death' was real, Pitch lost control…"

"What about after the Crisis?" Jamie asked,

"Well… I wanted to make sure your safe, so I kept checking in, and then the whole… the whole thing happened… Excuse me" Jack walked off, Jamie could see a small tear in Jack's eyes,

"Does he mean the whole Cupid thing?" Sophie asked,

"He does, I'll go see him" Dawn smiled, walking off, followed by Holly, leaving Reece alone with them,

"Cupid will suffer" Reece smirked evilly looking over at Jamie and Sophie, "You have my word that once this stupid war is over, the four of us will deal with Cupid"

"Thank you" Jamie nodded to him, watching the Summer King-Elect,

"Tis' a shame Jack has already said no… I shall be down the hall if you need me, Winterfelldon is around here somewhere, as is Yule and Noel, whom I shall send in soon, have a nice evening, Believers"

With that the door closed leaving the two believes alone…

* * *

**And done!**

**Hope you liked!**


	5. Chapter 5: Life at the Palace

**And I'm Back, I know its been ages, but life… that is all…. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Life at the Palace**

* * *

Jamie sighed as he leaned closer wall, he was enjoying his time at the Winter Palace, but he wished he could have more time to spend with Jack, however he knew that fighting the war had to be the main priority at the moment.

Even so it was getting harder for the young believer to ignore the growing sense that Jack was avoiding him, ever since it had been revealed he and the other rulers were the masterminds behind the Nightmare crisis which almost wiped out the entire world of belief.

But Sophie had dissuade him from this view, Jack was busy, she knew he'd spend every moment with them if he could, however he was the King-Elect of Winter, having to run a season and fight a war was not an easy thing to do.

Jamie had often found himself exploring the Palace when bored, and today was no different, though as he walked into the entrance hall, he stopped dead, standing in the centre of the hall, looking rather bored himself, was Pitch Black.

Jamie almost felt like turning and running to fetch the wolves, almost. However his curiosity got the better of him and he continued to walk into the large hall made entirely of Never-Melt Ice, Jamie stood there as Pitch turned around and saw him,

"Can it be?" Pitch's voice sounded unsure, "The Darkness within must be playing tricks… it cannot be…. The Last Light? Here?"

Jamie frowned as he saw Pitch's confusion turn into an almost angry glare at something Jamie could not see, "So they really have dragged you into this….My Daughter will not be pleased."

"I Don't think they mind what your daughter thinks" Jamie told him standing a few steps away, ample distance to run if needed.

Pitch gave him a strange look before laughing coldly, "I should think the opposite, She is their mother after all"

Jamie frowned, remembering what Reece had told him all those weeks ago, making a mental note to add this to the list of things to speak to Jack about when he eventually found where the Winter King was hiding.

"And here I was thinking Yuki-Onna was playing tricks again" Pitch sighed as he walked forward, Jamie taking several steps backwards before Pitch stopped, "Child, if I tried to harm you, I would be torn to shreds in seconds, is that not correct Winterfelldon?"

Jamie looked around and saw the old wolf walking down the steps, Noel and Yule following behind, "That is correct Shade, one move to harm any whom dwell inside this Palace, and I get to rip into you"

"Calm your bloodlust Winterfell" A New voice called as Yuki-Onna walked into view, Sophie trailing behind, from the look on her face and Yuki-Onna's, it seems she had seen Jamie speaking with Pitch Black and ran for the Cavalry, "If Grandfather tries to harm Jamie, You wouldn't get a chance to kill him, Jack would deal with him personally"

"Speaking of my Grandson where is he, I expected him to be here to threaten me at the very least" Pitch pondered aloud looking at Yuki-Onna,

"Jack is out on the field with the other Rulers, at last I heard, they were about to attack the Fortress the four Sheppard's have made since their treason was uncovered." Yuki-Onna told the Nightmare King.

"Well as asked I came here, though I was happy where I was, that little…. Beast in a diaper deserves all the punishment he can get" Pitch smirked,

"So that's where you've been hiding, I was wondering" Yuki-Onna smirked back, "But yes, I have an… odd request for you, maybe it would be best if we discussed it in the War Room"

Pitch raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "you have my attention"

With that Yuki-Onna, Pitch and Winterfell walked out of the room the way Jamie had just entered, Jamie watched as Noel and Yule sat down and yawned, "Those things go on for hours!"

"Shall we have some fun?" Sophie asked the two wolves who looked up and they nodded, rushing after the young teen, leaving Jamie alone for again, he shrugged and walked out determined to explore more of the Palace,

* * *

After several hours, he was just about to try and find his way to his room when he heard it,

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"

Jamie turned as he heard Pitch's shouting, he rushed forwards and arrived in the entrance hall, Pitch stood there with Yuki-Onna and Jack.

"I know this is asking much of you, but it would mean that we can rest easier for a while" Jack told him, as Jamie looked at the Winter King he no longer felt the desire to speak to Jack, this person before him must be what Noel and Yule call, Frozen-Heart, Jack's old code name for his missions, back when he used to be Prince of Winter.

His voice was cold and harsh, his normal blue and white colours changed to Black and Dark Red, instead of a staff, a pair of swords draped at his side,

"Asking a lot, that is an understatement, but I understand its importance, if the four rulers grant me a sanctuary from those blasted Guardian's… no offense Grandson… then I shall do it" Pitch told them,

"No Offence taken, just make sure it is done, now I must return to the front, and tell no-one that doesn't need to know what we discussed today" Jack began walking past Pitch and looked over his shoulder, Jamie wasn't sure, but he could swear Jack saw him and a small amount of light shone in his eye before he walked away,

"You mean do not tell your mother" Pitch smirked as Jack opened the doors,

"I meant more like Moony, but yes… her too" Jack told him before vanishing in a flurry of snow and ice,

* * *

**(On the Moon)**

Manny frowned, he was always happy to have company, after all, living on the Moon, did not mean he got many, but he knew trouble was always afoot when his current guest arrived to speak to him,

"What is he doing Natura?" Manny asked the women currently laid out a sofa looking over at him,

"If I know Jackson, he will be making the most of a resource put at his disposal" Natura stretched while Yawning,

"That I can understand, but taking a Mortal into an Immortal war, that I cannot understand" Manny told her,

Natura sat up and looked at him seriously, "What I tell you, cannot leave this room, you can tell no-one of it"

"I understand" Manny told her walking towards her,

"Swear it on the Guardian's oath" Natura told him,

Manny frowned, "I, Manny, The Guardian of Wishes, do hereby swear to you, Natura, Guardian of Change, upon my sacred oath that I shall not reveal to anyone what you are about to tell me"

Natura nodded and looked over at him, "Very well, but you may not like what you hear"

* * *

**Ah so evil of me to leave it there, **

**Enjoy **

**Frosty-B**


	6. Chapter 6: Fist, Sword and Staff

**And Backness**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Fist, Sword and Staff**

* * *

It was early the next morning when Yuki-Onna awoke Jamie, he looked up at the Winter Princess with much distaste as she smiled,

"Come on, you have work to do, its time to get up!" Yuki-Onna told him,

"Go away" Jamie told her before turning over and trying to resume sleep.

"Oh no you don't, your getting up, you have no tricks I have not seen Jack try!" Yuki-Onna told him, ripping away the duvet leaving Jamie without, he curled up and then sent a glare at Yuki-Onna,

"Your expected in the grand-hall within ten minutes, do not be late" Yuki-Onna told him from behind the Duvet, before walking out with it.

Jamie sighed as he got dressed, wondering what the Winter Princess was up to, and if Jack was involved, though a smirk did come to him when he realised what Yuki-Onna had said, that she had previous had to awaken Jack and that there was no trick Jamie could try that Jack had not.

After five minutes Jamie left his room and looked out of the window that was nearby, the sun had just started to rise with a yawn Jamie walked down the stairs and arrived at the entrance hall, then walking down several corridors he arrived at the Grand-Hall, he quietly pushed open the doors to reveal two people standing inside, one in their usual black robes and the other in a suit of armour.

Jamie realised neither had noticed the door being opened or Jamie entering the room,

"Remember Kozmotis, if you try anything, anything at all, a thousand arrows will be in your back before you take a step" Yuki-Onna threated as she turned to see the door opening, "Jamie, I'm afraid I've been called to the battlefield, Jack has need of me, I shall return soon"

With that Yuki-Onna walked out of the room leaving Jamie alone with Pitch, who looked at him with a bored expression,

"So Mr. Bennett" Pitch began walking towards him, "You may have been wondering why I was called to the Winter Palace"

"It crossed my mind" Jamie told him sharply,

"I thought as much" Pitch nodded, "I Was called, to train you"

"Train me?" Jamie asked, "Train me to what?"

"Train you to defend yourself, Jackson has realised with the war raging in far off lands, he cannot always be around to protect you, so he has asked me to train you in three forms of combat" Pitch told Jamie with a smirk, "The First, Hand-to-Hand, the Second, with a bladed weapon, and third, with a stave or stick"

"Why you?" Jamie asked coldly,

Pitch scowled at this, "Because I am the only one who can train you in all three that is not taking the war to the Sheppard's or former rulers, and the only one who knows you have been moved to a new location"

Noticing what he had said Pitch scowled, before shaking his head, "we will train from dawn until dusk with two breaks for you to rest, each break will be thirty minutes, if you are late at any point, we will be forced to remain he for another hour for each minute you are late"

Jamie scowled at Pitch as the dark spirit walked to a weapons rack before turning back to him, "Today we shall she what you know, and how much I am going to have to teach you before your able to defend yourself"

Jamie scowled once more as Pitch walked forward, knowing this was going to be a long day….

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

Jamie sat down and looked over at Pitch who's expression was unreadable, "Perhaps… training you will not be…. A complete waste of time"

Jamie blinked at the compliment before Pitch vanished into the shadows, he guessed that was as close to praise as he was going to get from the spirit, he stood up and walked out of the room, Sophie and Yule waiting outside,

Jamie smiled to his sister who grinned, "C'mon its time for food!"

Jamie nodded, and followed behind, he had so far shown what Jack has shown him many winters ago, and unknown to the Winter King, during the heat of Summer he'd been practicing for weeks, he'd seen dozen's of different types of weapon, each was something he could have chosen from,

A pair of axes, Rapier Swords, Long sword, Short Sword, Bastard Swords, Double-Bladed Swords, Great Swords, Katana, Dozens of Daggers, Spears, Poleaxe, Halberds, Sickles, Pickaxe, Battle Axe, Hatchet and Hand Axe.

In the end Jamie had ended up picking a Double-Bladed Sword, which (With Pitch's help), Jamie had called, Destiny's Guardian.

During the time Jamie had been picking a weapon was a special occasion, it was something he couldn't teach Jamie to do, it was something Jamie must fell, each person had to pick their own weapon, and that each warrior the choice had to be their own.

Pitch had also told Jamie, that when the time came, he would have to bind a Daemon into his blade to give him an edge, and that he already had the perfect Daemon in mind, Xezaram. But the more he thought about the lessons with Pitch, the more he thought on what the Spirit had said, that he was one of the few spirits that knew Jamie had been moved to a new location, did that mean that Burgess was no longer safe?

Jamie shook his head before chasing after Sophie and Yule.

* * *

**(On The Battlefield)**

Jack sighed as the relentless army of the four Sheppard's clashed against their army the two seemed to have almost infinite soldiers at their disposal, and Jack knew the secret was inside the fortress, in order to end the war they'd have to take control of the secrets within this fortress, though doing so would bring the four rulers face to face with the four Sheppard's who'd once guided them and been their allies and close friends,

Jack saw an opening in their defences and smirked, this would get them inside, Reece, Dawn and Holly rushed over,

"Ready?" Reece asked,

Jack nodded and the four of them withdrew their swords,

"Winter's Wrath!"

"Summer's Strength!"

"Autumn's Anger!"

"Spring's Strike!"

With four beams of energy shot from their swords and smashed into the wall, in seconds giant cracks could be seen breaking the wall apart, and after a minute, the entire wall crumbled to dust, the Rulers smirked and leapt over the clashing armies into what would have been the courtyard, walking forward they arrived at the citadel, the four Sheppard's awaiting them,

"Surrender, you cannot overpower us!" Jack told the four of them as they smirked,

"Very True, but I think it is you who should surrender, as you have fallen into our trap" Wynter smirked,

Jack frowned at the Winter Sheppard and turned and saw what they meant, a third army marching towards them, before turning to see another thousand troops march from within the Citadel,

"This is where the fun begins" Jack sighed as they were once again thrown into battle…

* * *

**And I think I'll leave it there… Enjoy!**

**Frosty B**


	7. Chapter 7: The Locked Door

**And back!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Locked Door**

* * *

It had been several weeks since Jamie had begun learning how to use Destiny's Guardian, and Jamie had to admit, Pitch really was a great teacher, if only he gave slightly more praise. He was patient and knew Jamie's limits better than Jamie himself.

Jamie was even now a match for the dark spirit, able to hold him off for around a minute. Pitch had said that if Jamie was a spirit he would last longer, purely through the boost in speed and strength it would give him, but said for a mortal to hold off the King of Nightmare's and a Former General, it was unheard of.

Jamie took this unexpected praise to heart, the King of Nightmare's had quiet often after defeating Jamie collapsed down and stared breathing heavily, looking over and nodding to Jamie. Who took this as a good sign, several Times, Yuki-Onna joined in, Jamie watching in awe of the Winter Princess, her grace while using a Rapier was unmatched and could easily defeat the Nightmare King, she had duelled with Jamie several times, while speaking of what she had been teaching Sophie.

Jamie hadn't lasted long in the fight, however had enjoyed it, much like he enjoyed walking the halls of the Winter Palace, it was on one of these occasions Jamie found a door, unlike any other in the whole Castle, it was massive, easily fifty times the Size of Jamie and locked with over a thousand locks and chains, several hundred 'snow-soldiers' stood guard and made Jamie leave as soon as he came anywhere near.

Jamie had resolved to ask Jack about it when he next saw the Winter King, however as the days had passed, Jamie had to wonder where Jack was, he had decided to try and find about the door in the massive library, so far he had gone through a dozen books on the palace and not found a single mention of it,

"What are you looking for?" Pitch asked as he walked in,

Jamie frowned, he knew that Pitch was Jack's 'Grandfather', so maybe he would know, "I found a door, deep within the Palace, it was locked"

"Was it a large door?" Pitch asked, and Jamie could tell the dark spirits interest was on his words,

"Yes" Jamie replied calmly,

"So, this is where they hid it" Pitch chuckled to himself, "The Door of Monsters"

"What's the door of Monsters?" Jamie asked walking over,

"an old tale, I originally believed it to be a fable, a tale from another universe… but if you have seen" Pitch began before shaking his head, "the legend states that before Mortals and spirits roamed the word freely, the word was controlled by creature… monsters if you prefer, then the Original Spirit's came…"

"The Titan's" Jamie muttered,

"Indeed, the Titan's, Mother Nature, Father Time, Great Galactica, Man-In-The-Moon, Ocenius, Landori, Grim and Airious" Pitch nodded, "Over time the Spirits and Creatures fought for survival on this world and many others, however, only when the Beasts leader was locked away, did the others vanish too, the Legends states that the Titan's locked the beasts underground, behind a massive door that can only be unlocked by the power of Earth, Lightning, Cold and Heat, the power of nature combined"

"What is said to have been locked in there?" Jamie asked looking over at the King of Nightmares,

"from the Legends, dark creatures, Basilisks, Harpies, Hydra's, Manticores, Minotaur's, Giants, Corrupted Phoenix's, Chimera's, Dragon's, Dragon spawn and the Leader of the Beasts, Galzara" Pitch listed off as he counted them on his fingers, "but naturally they are not the only creatures in this word, there's the Kraken, Leviathan, Labbu and Hafgufa, each controlled by one of the four thrones…. Now, you should be in the hall training"

With that Pitch turned his back on Jamie and walked out, Jamie sighed, and rushed after the Spirit, determined to ask more….

* * *

**(Many Hours Later)**

"Your Idiots"

Yuki-Onna stood in the centre of the grand hall where Jack, Reece, Holly and Dawn had just walked in,

"We need to summon the council" Jack ignored her words and walked, or rather, limped passed her, followed by the other rulers,

"What happened?" Yuki-Onna asked,

"We lost the battle" Jack told her, calmly, "As soon as we got anywhere near the Citadel, the Four Sheppard's walked out, and a few minutes later, a second army appeared over the hills, our army was slaughtered and we had to flee to the Crystal Caves to hide out"

"But we got it" Reece smirked,

"Got what?" Yuki-Onna asked,

"We'll discuss It with the council, not before" Jack told her as he walked up the stairs past Pitch who'd just arrived on the scene to see Jack walk past him,

"Jack is taking the loss hard, we lost dozen's of spirits each and some of those were Jack's friends from before he became King" Holly sighed as the ice beneath her formed into a chair for her to sit on, the others each created seats of their own to sit on,

"So how many soldiers are we dealing with?" Yuki-Onna asked,

"Thousands of Element Beasts, and hundreds of corrupted spirits" Reece sighed, as he leant backwards, "And that's not the worst part"

Pitch glided forward curiously, to make sure he didn't miss anything,

"They're on their way here" Dawn growled, "they know that we don't have any troops in reserve, they intend to finish this, and we have no way to stop them"

"Why not flee, hide?" Pitch asked, with a scowl,

"They'd track us, we have nowhere to hide, anyone who takes us in would be as good as sacrificing themselves for nothing"

"Very Well" Pitch frowned, "I will return for the final battle"

Pitch turned and vanished into the Shadow's, before the Seasonal spirits made the chairs vanish before anyone could see, someone had been watching the whole thing…..

* * *

**(An Hour Later)**

The door opened silently as a figure crept inside the room, the room was dark and only a sliver of light shone over the sleeping form of Jamie, the figure crept slightly closer, sleeping over Destiny's Guardian, the figure simply stood watching the sleeping boy, taking in how peaceful he was.

The figure watched as golden dream sand twirled above his head, a small smile appearing on Jamie's lips,

"I'll protect you Jamie, no matter what I have to do, you will be safe… I swear it" The figure whispered into the air, before turning and leaving.

* * *

**and done**

**and the true plot can finally begin, lets see who can find it **

**Frosty B. Out**


	8. Chapter 8: The Council of Nature

**And Back again!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Council of Nature**

* * *

A door opened into an empty room, four throne sat at the other end, around 3 dozen chairs spread out in a large circle the four rulers took their thrones while the other spread themselves out, several chairs left empty, those that the Sheppard's and Rulers had once sat with, a fifth throne appeared behind all the others and a women dressed all in white was sat upon it, her long golden hair following behind her.

"We begin this, the 9890th meeting of the Seasonal council" Reece called, as a scribe appeared from beneath the thrones, "Ruler's on the throne, King Reece Summer, King Jackson Frost, Queen Dawn Springs and Queen Holly Weatherby"

"Rulers of the Lesser court in attendance, Princess Yuki-Onna, Prince Andrew Blooms, Princess Briar Rose, Prince Ash Moore" Holly said with authority as she nodded to each of them,

"Court of Winter in attendance, General Nokri, General Jakul Frosti, General Aggri, Commander Callous, Lord Harris, Lady Alice, Winterfelldon" Yuki-Onna listed off,

"Court of Spring in attendance, General Bud, General Verdi, General Xavier, Commander Iris, Lord Green, Lady April" Andrew counted off on his fingers,

"Court of Summer in attendance, General Lakes, General River, General Lily, Commander Lakes, Lord Julius, Lady Julia" Briar smiled to her court as she listed each of their names,

"Court of Autumn in attendance, General Birch, General Orla, General Scorpio, Commander Cedar, Lord Pine, Lady Hazel" Ash counted as looked at them,

"Overseeing event Natura, mother of Earth" The White Dressed figure said, as she looked around at them,

"Any Old Business?" Dawn asked as she looked around,

"The matter of the war is old business" Jakul growled,

"That will be discussed later Jakul" Jack told him and Jakul nodded,

"Then no old business, onto new business" Holly smiled, before turning serious again, "As you know, or may have heard rumours…. Yes myself and my fellow rulers did attack the Citadel of the Four Sheppard in order to take hold of vital supply lines"

"And you failed" Harris growled,

"To an extent" Jack shrugged, "we did manage to salvage the Book of Arms"

"It exists?" Yuki-Onna asked,

"If I may, what is the book of Arms?" Julia asked,

"It is a relic of Ancient times, back when the beasts ruled the world, Manny and Galatica's armies were the smallest, so we Titan's created the Book of Arms to create as many soldiers as possible in a short period of time, the book can create an army in seconds, after the Beast War, we locked it away in a deep dark cave, but we never imagined that the Book would be found by the Sheppard's, and turned on the Thrones" Natura spoke calmly, "The Book however can only be used by beings over the age of 3000 years old, so it is useless to us"

"True" Jack frowned, "And their army is on the way here to slaughter us all, and we cannot rally an army fast enough, we convened this council, as this will undoubtedly be our last"

_Jackson…. Jackson_ A Voice in Jacks head whispered as he spoke, but he brushed it off

"For any of you wishing to join the other side, we will not hold it against you and if we should meet on the field, we will give you no quarter, but be warned any who stand with us, will stand for freedom, for honour and for justice" Reece told them, the four Rulers sat watching all of their courts, who also looked among themselves,

"If it is the same to you, you may be bloody stubborn and not surrender, but we're just as stubborn as you, so you can't rid of us that easily!" Yuki-Onna smirked and a cheer rang up in the room as all the figure drew their weapons,

"For the Thrones!" The Council members all called as they looked to their four leaders,

"For Freedom!" Jack nodded,

"For Honour!" Reece added,

"For Justice!" Holly added,

"For Peace!" Dawn finished,

_For your end Jackson…_ the voice spoke again but Jack again shrugged it off

"For the Forces of Nature!" all the figures called, as they walked out of the room ready to prepare for siege…. Leaving Natura to turn to face the moon,

"Be ready, old friend, the time comes soon…." Natura nodded, before leaning back in her chair, waiting for something…. Or someone…

* * *

**(Santoff Claussen)**

North hummed happily as carved at some ice, determined to make the toys perfect for children, he just watched a model plane fly around as the door burst open, making him jump and drop the ice toy, shattering into a million pieces,

"How many times, knock first!" North called expecting a yeti to be standing there, instead a figure wearing a black robe, holding an elf in on hand,

"Hello Nicholas" Pitch walked forward,

"Pitch?" North asked, reaching for a sword,

"Kozmotis" Pitch replied, walking in, "And you wont need that… yet"

"Why are you coming here?" North asked,

"Summon your Guardian's and I shall explain it" Pitch sat down in one of North's chairs,

North called three Yeti's into the room and got them to watch Pitch as he walked out and slammed down the lever, the lights sprang up and within ten minutes, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy had arrived, North looked around and listened for the sound of the North Wind, signalling the arrival of Jack,

"North, its five weeks before Easter, and you summon me and wont tell me why!" Bunny shouted,

"Silly rabbit, Easter is not Christmas, but this is serious" North chuckled before remembering his guest in the other room, he gestured for the Guardian's to follow him and they arrived at North's office finding the Yeti's all laughing at something poking his head in, he saw Pitch, who seemed to have had a Candy cane thrust upon him by several elves, before throwing it down and walking out, the reaction was exactally as Pitch had expected, Sandy created his whips, bunny drew his boomerangs,

"Cricky, what's Pitch doing here!" Bunny growled,

Pitch scowled at this, "I trust you know of the war that is currently raging"

"The Nature war?" Tooth asked, "Jack says he's avoiding it"

"I hate to tell you, but Jack is lying, he and his allies are soon about to make their final stand and there is no hope for victory, at best it is thirty spirits against ten thousand soldiers and dozens of spirits" Pitch told them,

"No, they wouldn't harm a Guardian" Bunny snorted,

Sandy created shapes in the air which clearly showed that the army wouldn't care, Jack would get in their way and he would be crushed.

"Yes, so on behalf of my Grandson, and on your oaths, I… request your…. Aid" Pitch scowled at the last part,

"Wait… wait… wait… Pitch Black is asking for our help with…. Hang on…" Bunny processed, "Grandson?"

"You didn't know?" Pitch sneered, "Natura is my daughter, and Jack is her son…"

"Fine you'll have our help Pitch" North told him,

"Wonderful, now… I have a fairy to crush" Pitch told them, before turning his head slightly, "Cupid"

Tooth scowled at the name, "give him some quarters from me"

Pitch smirked before nodding and vanishing.

* * *

**(The Moon)**

Manny sighed as Father Time arrived, Galactica had arrived hours before hand sensing that something was about to go terribly wrong,

"Natura and her force of Nature is about to make their final stand" Manny told the pair,

"We cannot allow a Titan to fall!" Father Time called,

"Then we are agreed, rally your armies, it is time to crush the foe" Manny nodded,

* * *

**And done!**

**I'll say it now, this is going to get dark, quickly…. **

**Anyway, catch you in the next chapter….**


	9. Chapter 9: Darkness

**And Back again, now I know what Plot I'm going with I can write all the time, rather than trying to find direction with something.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Darkness**

* * *

The forces of Nature stood side by side as they watched the army walking towards them, easily outnumbered by 10,000-to-1, the rulers each stepped forward, each holding their weapon, Jack's twin rapiers, Sunrise and Nightfall. Holly had her Battle Axe, Ender of Tyranny, Reece had his Crossbow, Silent Messenger and Dawn had her Mace, Cryptmaker, each was ready for battle, Natura herself had her own sword in Hand, Natures Wrath while nearly everyone else held weapons they had yet to find a title for.

Jamie had been snuck onto the battlefield by Yuki-Onna who'd insisted that he would be safer on the field than in the castle, and as he was going to die anyway, he might as well use Destiny's Guardian to take down as many enemies as possible.

Jack of course, had seen Jamie on the field, however knew that Winterfell and his wolves would protect Jamie, while he took on Wynter and the Old Man.

_You will all die… all of you_…. The same voice as before whispered in Jack's ear, but the winter King ignored it,

They watched as the enemy lined up their soldiers, "Get ready!" Jack called,

_The One you care about is going to die…. You're going to die… _the voice whispered to Jack, but he ignored it again, watching as the oncoming army charged,

"Vortex of the North!" Jack called and a massive tornado appeared in the centre of the oncoming army,

"Vortex of the South!" Reece smirked as a second one appeared,

"Vortex of the East!" Dawn nodded, as a third appeared,

"Vortex of the West!" Holly nodded as the final Tornado hit down, the armies once trained and united soldiers were scattered, Jack saw Yuki-Onna create a wall of ice, before shattered it and sending jagged shards of ice at her foes, cutting them down.

However within minutes they were beset by troops, Jamie span his blade around and cut through several enemies at a time as the wolves of Winter tore at their foes, the spirits jumped in the air and clashed with fellow spirts, Jamie's sword flicked around as he saw the four tornado's vanish he turned to see the four rulers now duelling their foes, Jamie smirked as Jack leapt and span, his twin blades slashed around.

Jamie watched as a figure clad in silver armour walking forward, he held a single blade in his hand and Jamie scowled all the soldiers backed off and formed a circle, a duel…

Jamie watched as the figure ran at him, Jamie scowled trying to figure the form of combat his foe was using, he blocked the strikes which came fast but weakly, Jamie however was able to flick his blade around and use the hilt to block the attacks before lashing out with his own, the figure was forced backwards, and Jamie took full advantage, slashing the blade around he cut the knee of the spirt who collapsed down Jamie flicked his blade around and stabbed the spirit through the heart, while standing behind him, the Spirit's eyes went wide and he hit the floor, several thousand of the soldiers vanished.

Jamie blinked as he looked down at the figure,

"By The Sodding Moon!" a voice called and Jamie watched as Yuki-Onna rushed forward, "That's… that's… the former king of Winter…"

Jamie blinked as he looked down at the dead opponent, Jack appeared behind Jamie and looked down,

"I'm not sure if I should feel glad he's dead, or saddened he did not suffer as he should hav…" Jack was about to finish when he jumped and pushed Jamie to the ground, being thrown backwards a as a ball of fire struck him in the chest, Jamie hit the ground and looked over to see Yuki-Onna dragging Jack inside the Winter Palace, Jamie turned to face the summer spirit who'd shot Jack but his mouth fell open as Reece jumped in front of him, cursing loudly.

"He's mine!" Reece Growled, shooting several bolts in quick succession, the spirit leapt backwards as Reece ran forward, picking up an abandoned sword he leapt forward slashing it around, the other spirit blocking and then landing hard on the ground, Reece took full advantage and shot him with a bolt to the temple, Reece stood up and walked off,

"That's two Bastards, just two left" Reece grinned as several figures ran at him, he aimed his crossbow and shot, the bolt exploded in a fireball, and when it cleared the space was empty.

Jamie stood up, but felt a sharp pain in his leg as he looked up, "Sprained ankle…" Reece nodded, and he walked over and a small root appeared out of the ground, the wolves standing guard of the two spirits, the roots wrapped themselves around Jamie's leg then vanished, along with the pain,

"There we go, now, we have a battle to fight" Reece smirked as Jamie nodded and the pair turned to face the army, "Charge!"

Jamie smirked as he followed, hoping above hope that Jack was alright….

* * *

**(Inside)**

Jack paced inside, he'd been locked inside the palace by Yuki-Onna until his wound had fully healed, but locked in here, he couldn't protect Jamie, he sat down and put his head in his hand,

_He will die Jackson, they will all die_ the voice sounded smug in his head, Jack had enough, standing up allowing his rage to take hold he bellowed,

"QUIET!"

_Just because you know it to be true, you failed Jackson… you failed the boy you swore to protect…. The family you once craved…. The people whom you swore to lead by example, and there they are outside fighting while you're in here…. Coward…_ The voice returned,

"I Am no coward" Jack growled, turning around, "Where are you?"

_Where I always am_ The Voice replied, _but we digress Frost, from your failure… unless…_

"Unless?" Jack asked, "there… there's a way to save Jamie?"

_There is always a way Jackson…_ The voice replied,

"Name it… I will do anything…. Anything" Jack collapsed to the floor, tears threatening to burst from his eye's,

_Then take the force I once commanded Jackson, use it to crush your foe's _the voice smirked in triumph, _and you know where it is…. _

Jack stood up and nodded, "I must protect him…."

Jack walked through the palace and vanished any snow soldier he came across, not noticing outside the clouds coming over, he walked towards it, unleashing the powers of the Elemental sprits crashing into the massive door, as it began to swing open…..

* * *

**(Outside)**

Jamie felt himself tiring as a hand grabbed his shoulder,

"You have done admarilbly, now it is my turn to take over" The Calm voice told him and he turned to face Pitch standing there, his sword in hand, "Well me and this lot"

Jamie looked beyond Pitch to see North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy jump out of the sleigh, each walking forward, Jamie stood up and walked to face the Guardian's,

"Jamie Bennett?" Tooth asked, "Jack got you involved in this?"

"We'll technically, Yuki-Onna did" Jamie shrugged, "Jack just gave me the ability to protect myself from them, by the way, Summer and Winter have fallen, but Reece says there is no sign of Autumn of Spring"

"I'll find them" Pitch grinned vanishing into a shadow, Jamie smirked as he watched the Guardian's looking around.

Jamie was about to dive back into combat when the air started to shimmer, North grabbed Jamie as a female figure in purple armour appeared, a sword in her hand,

"G-Galactica?" One of the enemy spirits spluttered as a second figure appeared next to her followed by a third figure,

"Father Time and Manny, they must have heard of the battle" North muttered Jamie looking between the three spirits as they walked forward, before turning back to face Jamie,

"Young Master Bennett, you shall be rewarded for your actions today, but first, would you fight by our side?" Galactica asked as the two others nodded, Jamie walked forward, before a crash of red lightning interrupted the battle, making every spirit look up, as they saw the Winter Palace shaking,

"No… it can't be…" Manny began as he watched as it burst into a thousand pieces, dozens of beasts stood where the palace once had,

"The Beasts have been unleashed…." Natura muttered as she appeared from nowhere…

"But that means…" Father Time began,

"Jack" Jamie muttered, watching the beasts roar at their freedom…

* * *

**And done!**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	10. Chapter 10: Black Ice

**And back again**

** (And yes I know this is also the name for the Jack/Pitch pairing, but this is a Bennefrost Baised story!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Black Ice**

* * *

Jamie ran towards where the palace had once been, Holly, Dawn, Reece, Yuki-Onna and Pitch already stood there, Jamie looked up and almost collapsed with joy as he saw Jack walk forward, until he saw his face, it looked like Jack, only with an aura of shadows and darkness around him, the creatures around him,

"Destroy my foes" Jack ordered the beasts as he walked down the steps, the creatures leapt into battle with the army, as Jack arrived at the base of the stairs,

"What have you done?" Pitch asked,

"What was needed to win" Jack told him, "Now get out of my way, I have a battle to win" Jack walked past them all, only briefly glancing at Jamie as he walked past, Jamie frowned as he saw the coldness Jack was displaying.

Natura and Manny arrived within seconds, Jack spared the pair a glance before following his new army into battle,

"No.. Jack…" Natura called, before Jack called upon the North Wind sending them all flying backwards, as his army crushed an enemy soldier below it,

"Stay out of my way, I will do my duty and protect that which I have sworn to!" Jack called walking away towards the army, he flicked his blade around and killed any soldier that came near, friend or foe,

"Fall back" Natura advised,

"to Santoff Claussen" North told them and they all nodded, several snow globes later the entire group arrived with a crash, Jamie climbed up first and looked around the workshop before felling a hand on his shoulder, Yuki-Onna stood there,

"Before anything else happens, I just want to tell you how proud I am how you battled today, with the power invested in me, I name you an honorary Lord of Winter!" Yuki-Onna smiled to him, before walking over to the pile that was, Reece, Holly, Dawn, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Pitch, Manny, Father Time and Galactica.

She reached her hand into the pile and pulled (by his ear), Reece out of the pile, who scowled at the Winter Princess before noticing Natura hadn't got caught up in the pile up, she shook her head and with a flick of her wrist everyone was back on their feet,

"What will happen to all the lord? To the ladies, and generals?" Jamie asked the room in general,

"if their smart, they'll flee and try and come here, if not, they'll try and fight the Beast Army" Holly told him, "And I very much doubt they'll reach here"

"So what are we actually fighting in terms of numbers, there can't be many…" Reece asked Manny who shook his head,

"When we locked them away there was: 10 Baslilisk's, 250 Harpies, 50 Hydra's, 10 Manticores, 35 Minotaur's, 15 Corrupted Phoenix's, 20 Giant's, 50 Chimera, 10 Lesser Drakes, and 15 Wyvern's" Manny listed in his head, "Then there was the Leader, the Ancient Great Dragon Galzra, Deathlord and Destroyer of Champions"

"Ok, I remember seeing all of those…. Except the Dragon, where was Galzra?" Jamie asked,

"That I don't know" Manny shrugged, "But I must reward you for your bravery and heroics today… hmm… ah… I know. Jamie Alexander Bennett, from this moment on, I name thee, the Believer"

"Excuse me?" Natura growled walking over, "he kills the former King of Winter, and defeats a dozen soldiers and you give him a title? A TITLE?"

"What would you have me do Natura?" Manny asked, "Make him a spirit?"

Natura seemed to scowl at this, "No… of course not… but you must understand Manny, he has done things no Mortal should be able to do, he deserves more than a mere Title!"

"Oh very well, I shall think of something" Manny frowned, "but for now we must think of a way to lock the army of beasts back away before the whole world is in danger… again"

Jamie smirked as the moon spirit walked around, with Natura, Galactica and Father Time following behind, the Nature spirits, walked off as did the Guardian's, leaving Jamie with Pitch,

"It seems at least some of my lessons did rub off on you then, Believer" Pitch told him in his usual cold way,

"of course they did, Nightmare King!" Jamie retorted and Pitch sent him an amused look,

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Cherub to torture" Pitch grinned as he vanished into the Shadow's,

* * *

**(The Battlefield)**

Jack withdrew his sword from the body of the former Queen of Autumn and looked around, not one survivor from the army of Nature or the army of the fallen rulers, he smiled, Peace had been achieved, but before he could move the voice was back,

_Peace is a lie Jackson, this peace will not last, even now there are those plotting war against you_ Galzra smirked,

"Why, I am making peace, why would they want more war?" Jack asked looking around,

_Because they fear you Jackson, they fear the bond they could form with your ideals, even those you seek to protect seek war, they thrive on it Jackson, they thrive on the peoples need for it, and they will do anything to make war… even threaten Jamie_ Galzra told him,

"No… I…" Jack began, the words didn't make sense, but something about them seemed to make Jack want to help,

_They would strike him down as soon as they could if it meant more war, more people needing them, why even now in Santoff Claussen, they plot against you, the Peace-Keeper._ Galzra told him,

"I cant let them create more war… I must stop them" Jack frowned,

_Then you can be Jack Frost no longer, that is the name they gave you, you are now an agent of the peace_ Galzra told him,

"Your right, Jack Frost is dead… now there is only…. Black Ice…" Jack told him as he turned around, "And his army of unstoppable Beasts… we will have peace, even if I must destroy everything around me, I will make peace!"

With that Jack walked towards the ruins of the Winter Palace and the peace he so craved...

* * *

**and done...**

**Hope you... erm... enjoyed?**

**Frosty B. Out!**

* * *

** Oh, I know I have never done this and don't plan on doing it again (nor does the author know that I've been planning this), but i hate seeing an Author who's stories and plots are very good, not getting the recognition they deserve, so if you have anytime, give ****and their stories a view, it is most deffinatly worth it. **


	11. Chapter 11: Cold War

**And backness, **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Cold War**

* * *

It had been five weeks since Jack had unleashed the army of beasts and few spirits had managed to reach their way to Santoff Claussien, however Yuki-Onna remained the only Winter Spirit, however Winterfell and several of his wolves did arrive several days after the battle, said wolves were currently following Jamie (no doubt under Yuki-Onna's orders), but there was something comforting in the old wolves presence, along with Noel and Yule.

Yuki-Onna herself had taken over Jamie's training with a blade, along with Reece, Holly and Dawn, all of whom were teaching him the unique fighting style of their season, Jamie had to admit that combined together the four styles mixed in with Pitch's combat style make a fierce combination.

He had several times duelled the Rulers, who although powerful couldn't match the five styles at Jamie's command, then again, as Natura told him, that Jack always was the best duellist of them all, better and wiser than Manny in the art of sword play, fiercer than Reece and at the same time calmer than Dawn.

Jamie had also started lessons with Natura, on archery and art. The Nature queen seemed to have her own plan, and didn't plan on involving anyone but Jamie and the Nature spirit's, however Jamie started to notice the glares Manny, Galactica and Father Time sent towards him,

Several days after the lessons had begun, Jamie found Yuki-Onna grabbing her sword and daggers,

"If those pompus idiots will not stand up to Jack, I will" Yuki-Onna told Jamie, "It is… possible that this is the last time I shall see you, and if it is, I wished to tell you, that it was a honour to meet the Last Light, and to fight in your honour, and if I meet my end, then I know you will succeed"

With that Yuki-Onna stepped several paces away, "Goodbye Jamie Bennett… Believer"

With that Yuki-Onna flew out of the window and Jamie watched as he figure vanished into the horizon.

* * *

**(The Ruins of Winter Palace)**

Yuki-Onna landed down and looked around, there was only a single figure there, no beasts, no creatures, she looked up at Jack who looked down up here with contempt,

"Jack, it is not too late to help stop this!" Yuki-Onna called,

"Yuki-Onna, your warmongering will stop here!" Jack shouted to her,

"it is not I who seek war Jack!" Yuki-Onna told him,

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" Jack boomed, "I Am Black Ice!"

Yuki-Onna frowned, "Jack… Jamie is safe… we're all safe, its time to let this go"

"I will protect Jamie from the likes of you" Jack told her, drawing out his swords, Yuki-Onna frowned, "you like my new blades, Maim and Frenzy"

"Jack, I ask you not to do this, to see reason!" Yuki-Onna called,

"your lies will no longer reach me" Jack leapt forward slashing his blades around, Yuki-Onna brought her own blade around before flipping over and kicking Jack's back sending him crashing to the ground, Yuki-Onna span around and landed down as Jack stood up,

"Impressive" Jack growled as Yuki-Onna created a wall of ice and shattered it sending the shards at Jack, a small ball of fire appeared in front of Jack and the ice melted, "Most impressive"

Yuki-Onna smirked before seeing Jack running through the flames, the two blades slashing at her, she brought her blade up and blocked the strike before both leapt backwards,

"Winter's Wrath!" Both called at the same time, the two attacks hit each other and created a massive spiked tower of pure ice, both landed down and looked over at one another,

"Please Jack, let us go and see Jamie, he will be glad to know you're alright, we all will!" Yuki-Onna called,

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. His. Name." Jack growled rushing forward, his blade slashing around, Yuki-Onna blocked several attacks before one caught her off guard, a small line of blood from a cut cheek, she dabbed her finger on it before scowling,

"That's it, no more miss nice Princess!" Yuki-Onna growled as she rushed forward, vanishing in a puff of snow, Jack looked around, but remember Yuki-Onna's unique power of hiding in snow banks, Jack summoned the power of the North wind, blowing all the snow away, Yuki-Onna was launched backwards, as she leapt back up.

Both combatants looked at one another, Jack sent a blast of wind at Yuki-Onna and she moved backwards, closer to the statue, she ran forward and Jack followed suit, blocking the attack Yuki-Onna was forced backwards, before another blast of wind launched he backwards, Jack leapt before plunging his blade forward.

But he stopped.

Yuki-Onna had collapsed to the ground, blood staining the snow, the Winter princess had slammed into one of the spike on the tower, piercing her heart.

Jack looked down at his former ally before turning around and walking away, back towards the ruins, feeling a blizzard building.

* * *

**(Santoff Claussien)**

Jamie knew what the result of the duel was, he almost felt Yuki-Onna's death as it had happened, as had Reece, Dawn, Holly and Natura, the group walked into the planning room, Manny, Galactica and Father Time, looked at them,

"Yuki-Onna is dead, she tried to turn Jack, but he killed her" Natura told the trio,

"Then how many Winter Spirits do you have?" Manny asked,

"a dozen or so" Reece told him,

"Then we should summon the entire force to face the army of beasts, we have Intel that there massing somewhere around the South Pole, with any luck we'll have an army ready to deal with the creatures before they can cause any real damage" Manny told them,

"And the loss of all but 3 members of the Nature Council doesn't mean anything?" Natura asked,

"Not compared to the thousands we're going to lose if Jack and his army unleash their force" Father Time told her, before his eyes looked between the group,

"but we do have one weapon, one force that we can unleash, the likes of which has never been seen before" Father Time told them, holding up a small object.

A Book.

* * *

**And done…**

**C'mon, you knew it was coming… internet cookie to anyone who guesses who is about to appear soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: Belief

**And Backness **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Belief**

* * *

Jamie looked among the spirits in the room to see if anyone else thought this a joke, how a simple book could hope to stop an army of beasts, Jamie looked to Natura who seemed to be ready to explode,

"You swore. You swore, that would never been used" Natura growled, "I understand the need, but you cannot think this would help!"

"What would?" Jamie asked,

"I'm just as lost as you" Reece shrugged,

"Reece, Holly, Dawn please take Jamie to the library, I don't want you to see this" Natura growled cracking her knuckles,

The three spirits grabbed Jamie and ran, the door closing behind them…

* * *

**(Hours later)**

Jamie was sitting reading a book when he heard Natura and Reece talking,

"What was that thing?" Reece asked,

"Think of it as a nuclear deterrent, a weapon if all else fails" Natura told him,

"But what is it?" Reece asked,

"The Book of Legends" Natura told him and Reece cursed loudly,

"it exists? I thought it a tale, something to scare young spirits and children with!" Reece frowned,

"It is very real" Natura frowned, "not only real, but dangerous… I think I managed to… persuade Manny to lock it away for a while"

"Good idea" Holly's voice echoed across the room, "if someone held that power, they'd be unstoppable"

Jamie frowned, moving as Pitch had taught him he silently slipped out of the room and walked towards the meeting room, where he saw Manny awaiting him,

"I knew you could not resist" Manny told him, "Natura is a fool to keep you Mortal"

"Mortal have lives too" A New voice growled as Jamie watched Pitch appeared beside him, scowling at the Moonspirit.

"Short, fleeting ones that are not worth noting" Manny shook his head, and Pitch scowled,

"I swear to the Shadows Manny, if you force the power upon the boy, you'll create another… of _him_" Pitch scowled,

Manny frowned as he watched Pitch, "_He _was a one off, I'm sure if Jamie wants, he can manage to power much better"

"But have you told him all the facts?" Pitch asked, "You'll be alienating him from everyone, Natura, the Guardians… even his own family. And for what, you to have a new weapon, a new piece on the board, because I am telling you Crater Brain, you could not control him if you tried"

Manny shrugged, "I doubt you know what I'm capable of"

"I doubt YOU know what he's capable of" Pitch countered, Manny stormed off grumbling as the book lay on the desk,

Pitch watching from behind as the 18 year old walked towards the book, on its cover was a single word,

BELIEVE.

Jamie blinked as he looked upon the book, reaching out a hand ideas swam in his mind, visions of what could be and several of them made him blush as he imagined eternity with Jack.

Jamie placed a hand on the book and within seconds Golden light filled the room, Pitch was sent flying backward he climbed up and saw Natura running forward, followed by Reece, Holly and Dawn.

"What happened?" Natura called to her father,

"The book reacted like this to his touch!" Pitch replied, shielding himself from the intense golden light, not noticing, Manny, Galactica and Father Time arrive followed by North.

After a few minutes the light died down and Jamie stood before them all, he looked the same as he had before, apart from the new white and gold outfit he wore, and the white gold book that followed him around,

"Jamie…" North breathed,

"Not any longer" Jamie shook his head, before looking up and then nodding to himself, "I am the Fabler"

"And your power shall know no limit" Manny told him, "With you at the front the army of beasts will stand no chance"

"That does not concern me, it is your failing that allowed them to be unleashed, so it should be you that clears it up, I have other matters to deal with" Jamie told Manny who scowled,

"You are a spirit and you will obey me!" Manny called,

"And you said it yourself, the power at my command is limitless, do you really think I would kneel and obey when I can roam free" Jamie told him and Natura smirked,

"it seems Jamie is too full of free will for you Manny… reminds me of Nature" Natura smirked as she walked over, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder,

"What is your plan?" Natura asked,

"Remove the head and the body will flail" Jamie told her,

"I agree" Natura nodded, "I shall keep the rest of them busy, I think its best for you to go alone"

"But I think I need some rest first" Jamie admitted before collapsing, Natura was easily able to grab him before he hit the ground, she smiled at the young boy picking him up she walked him to his room and laid him out on his bed, the book landing down next to him,

"Rest easy, Fabler" Natura smiled as she walked out, as the door closed, her smile became a scowl, storming into the armoury she began to open chest after chest after chest, After several minutes Reece walked in,

"Where did I put it?" Natura voice was barely louder than a growl,

"What are you looking for?" Reece asked,

"My Longbow, I'm going to shoot Manny" Natura told him,

"Not your best idea" Reece told her,

"I don't care, I told him to leave Jamie alone and he ignored me, he made his own plans, and now he dies" Natura told him, picking up a bow.

"Still a bad idea, c'mon I think instead we should just throw him off of a cliff, then shoot him" Reece smirked,

"I do love it when you go so cruel" Natura smiled, before looking thoughtful, "I Think the top of Mount Everest would do…"

"And Cupid?" Reece asked

"I think Pitch and Jamie can think of something, but I have someone to torture" Natura grinned like a wolf before running away planning something nasty for Manny.

* * *

**And done**

**Hope you enjoyed…**

**I wonder how many people realised what the book was…. Of course it was the fabler's book**

* * *

**Oh and on another note, previously you may have noticed i had a short time without uploading this was what i was working on:**

**frostybrit **

**. deviantart**

** . com**

** / art / The - Fabler - True - Name - of - the - King - 522305635  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Dark and Light

**And BACK! **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Dark and Light**

* * *

It had been a week since Jamie had become the Fabler, having much fun with it. Pitch, Natura, Reece and Sandy had all taught Jamie how to use their powers and added to his skilled swordsmanship, he was a force to be reckoned with, he could already unleash multiple blast of elemental energy while in combat.

Jamie had also been practicing moves that he had seen elsewhere, including Yuki-Onna's Ice Shard Storm move, Pitch's Black Sand Arrows, Sandy's Dream Sand Whips, Reece's cage of fire and Jack's Winters Wrath.

Jamie knew the time had come so when he awoke first thing, he knew exactly what to do today, climbing up to the roof, he allowed the wind to whip around him and he flew forward landing down at the Ruins of the Winter palace, walking over towards a large ice statue he saw Yuki-Onna's sword lying next to its former owner, her eyes still wide, however he didn't look at her, he was more focused on Jack,

"Jack" Jamie spoke softly as he watched the spirit, he stood up and turned to face Jamie,

"Jamie" Jack replied, walking forward, "I see they made you a spirit"

Jamie shrugged, "Kinda did it to myself"

"Why are you here?" Jack asked,

"To try and talk some sense into you" Jamie told him, "Look at what your doing Jack, Yuki-Onna was your friend, you called her family, now because of you she's dead"

"She betrayed me" Jack told him, "She stopped protecting what I cannot live without"

"Jack, if you continue down this path, I cannot follow you" Jamie told him, "Please Jack, come back with me, we can sort this out… together"

"Jamie… the others betrayed me, don't you betray me too" Jack warned drawing Maim and Frenzy,

"Please don't make me your enemy Jack" Jamie told him,

"Jamie Bennett…" Jack's voice went cold, "I am Jack Frost no longer, I am Black Ice"

"Then Black Ice, you should know, Jamie Bennett is also gone, I Am Now, The Fabler" Jamie told him, drawing out Destiny's Guardian.

"Then Fabler, it comes down to you and me" Jack scowled leaping forward, his blades slashing around, Jamie blocked the attack before spinning it as he ducked down, sending a swift bolt of lightning at Jack who leapt backwards,

"Impressive Fabler" Jack scowled,

"You'll realise Black Ice, I have many secrets you don't know" Jamie told him, before he raised a hand and a wall of ice rose into the air, slashing his blade around it shattered, sending shards raining down upon Jack who jumped backwards

"I see even with her death, Yuki-Onna's battle tricks still live on" Jack scowled,

"Of course they do" Jamie smiled to Jack, who scowled rusing forward, slamming his blades into Jamie's, both duellists glaring at each other, before Jack flicked a blade around, and Jamie felt a searing pain run across his arm, a line of red blood appearing there, Destiny's Guardian dropped to the floor as Jamie felt the pain, but he watched Jack advance, he still had several tricks up his sleeve, when Jack was too close to dodge Jamie sent a burst of fire at Jack who was thrown backwards, ice covering him, he looked over at Jack,

Jack raised a hand to the sky and summoned several bolts of lightning, each striking Jamie. Jamie collapsed down before using Destiny's Guardian to pull himself to his feet, looking over at the Winter King.

"Fabler" Jack voice echoed across the field, "My army requires my command, I'm sure when next we meet, your betrayal will be punished"

With that Jamie saw Jack vanish in a flash of darkness, Jamie climbed up and fell backwards, the wind taking him where he needed to go.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

Jamie crashed into the workshop and was only held up by his sword, Pitch and Natura rushed over and grabbed him,

"His power has grown" Jamie whispered to them as they took him to the infirmary.

Jamie was out cold for hours and when he awoke he saw a very Unconscious Manny in the next bed over, he tried to get up before a hand rested on his shoulder he looked over and saw Tooth sitting there,

"No you don't" Tooth told him, as she lent backwards, "you need your rest"

"What happened?" Jamie asked,

"We were hoping you would know, all we know is you crashed in through a window only behind held up with your sword before collapsing" Tooth told him,

"I went to try and speak to Jack" Jamie told her, "he attacked me, I fought him off, but… he's so powerful…"

"What powers did he show?" Natura asked, as she walked into the room, followed by Pitch,

"Ice, Lightning and sword play" Jamie told her,

"And the lightning's colour?" Pitch asked,

Jamie thought for a moment, "Black"

"Galzra" Pitch growled,

"Then it is good news" Natura told him, "In Ancient Times, when Galzra ruled, he often whispered things to people, and soon they would fall under his influence, and with that he controlled them like puppets"

"And this is good why?" Jamie asked,

"It means Jack is not entirely lost" Natura told him, "if we cut of Galzra, killing him, then Jack will be back to normal"

"And other than facing an Ancient God-like dragon creature, what is the other options here?" Pitch asked,

"Jack's death" Natura told them,

"Any plans to get to Galzra? With Jack standing guard over the entrance, I doubt we can get anywhere close" Jamie told her,

"Hmm, if you and several spirits can hold Jack off, myself, Manny, Galactica and Father Time should be able to get to the tomb area, and face Galzra, and hopefully kill him" Natura told him, "But first you must rest, I shall alert you to when it is time"

Natura, Pitch and Tooth walked out of the room and Jamie fell into a short rest as he awoke a hooded figure stood at the end of his bed,

"Fabler, we have much to discuss…" The Trickster grinned,

* * *

**And done**

**Trickster is here, c'mon its just no fun without him….**

**On and if you check out my DevianART, you'll see Natura and Trickster along with Jack's current outfit and Jamie's fabler outfit.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Talk

**And Back. I'm afraid the Tricksters words will need to remain secret… for now…. However I will warn you, yes this chapter is exact ally what it sounds like, and with Natura being a very motherly figure… well you'll understand...**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Talk**

* * *

Jamie was resting in bed when Natura walked in, Jamie looked over at the queen on Nature who sat down on a chair close by,

"There is something we must discuss Jamie" Natura told him,

Jamie sat up and began to listen to the Nature Queen more intently,

"I trust… in your human life, you discussed..." Natura paused before continuing, "The facts of life?"

Jamie's eyes widened before he nodded slightly, suddenly realising what they were about to discuss,

"Good… good that will make things less… uncomfortable" Natura sighed before leaning backwards, "Human's and Spirits differ in many ways, lifespan being the most obvious, however there are… other things we do differently."

"I don't think I need to hear this" Jamie told her,

"If you want to be safe in the world then you do" Natura told him, "Spirits, unlike humans, nearly always class themselves, as what you would call, Bisexual…. "

"Really?" Jamie asked, giving Natura a sceptical look

"Indeed" Natura replied, "Most spirits enter relations with anyone there is only about a dozen spirts who don't class themselves as this, such as Nicholas and Sanderson, however nearly all the others will flirt and get into… one time experiences with anyone willing"

Jamie frowned, "So why is I want to know this?"

"It is a warning I give all spirits that are special" Natura told him, "because spirits cannot become ill or pick-up illnesses and injuries heal faster, so quiet often the experiences can become a little…. Extreme"

Jamie nodded his head slightly,

"So as a young spirit, I'd advise you to watch the groups of spirits that you don't know" Natura told him, "Anyway, that is what I wanted to discuss with you… now for the story I promised, of the Lost Titan…"

Jamie nodded,

"Back when the universe was first formed, The Titan's were born, that of the Sky, Land, Water, Space, Time, Darkness, Light, Life and Death" Natura told him, "otherwise known as Windus, Groundus, Atlanticus, Galactica, Father Time, The Lost One, Manny, Myself and Grim"

"What was the Lost Ones Name?" Jamie asked,

"it was Billions of years ago, it has been lost over the Eons" Natura shook her head, before continuing with the story, "For the first Eon there was peace between the spirits, each living in harmony before we learnt two had started to build an army each, Darkness and Light, we each stood back and watched, created while the two sides fought, we each created our own power bases, mine was in the four seasons, Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn. On the planet I had created for myself, however the Lost One did not know this and used it to create his army, about 65 million years ago, I summoned Galactica and together we caused a near perfect extinction of the army, and while the Lost One was weak, Manny struck… destroying his army and the Lost one vanished, we assume he was killed along with his army…"

"But you think he's still out there" Jamie smiled,

"Somewhere" Natura nodded, "I think you'd like him, he's cunning, sly, strong and can fight like no-one I've ever seen"

Jamie chuckled as Natura stood up, before she looked over at him, "do not forget in times to come Jamie that the Titans are brothers and Sisters united, even against another Titan…"

Jamie frowned as Natura walked out of the room, leaving Jamie alone,

"Y'know I always did like that story" A Figure emerged from the shadows to stand beside Jamie's bed,

"It is interesting" Jamie nodded, looking over at the figure who started to smirk, "Now we have something else to discuss…."

* * *

**(Outside)**

Natura leaned against the door as she sighed,

"You didn't?" a voice called to her as she saw Reece walking forward, trailed by Pitch,

"He needed to know" Natura told them,

"And he is not part of your Power Base" Pitch told her, "you remember what happened the last time someone tried to interfere with another's power base"

"I know" Natura replied, "And so does Manny"

Pitch smirked, "I forgot about that little… war"

"Its best forgotten, except by those that need to remember" Natura told him before walking off,

"Rally her power base" Pitch told Reece,

"Why?" Reece asked,

"Because War is on the Horrizon, which is why Manny insisted on Jamie's transformation into the Fabler, the ultimate weapon in any form…." Pitch told him, "And I have some allies to call upon, Jamie, whether he likes it or not… will be the person that decides what happens"

"So you think that we should aim for Jamie's back-up?" Reece asked,

"You'll already have it" Pitch told him, "As long as Jack is alive"

"What do you mean?" Reece asked,

"That is between Jack and Jamie" Pitch told him, "all the Titan's will want Jamie's support, and they are rallying their armies"

"How do you know this?" Reece scowled,

"I have a few Tricks up my sleeve to know things I should not" Pitch smirked as he vanished into the shadows, before Reece turned around and walked towards the training leaders of Nature….

* * *

**And done!**

**Very much shorter than normal, however half of it was me trying my hardest to make something try and sound motherly… but this is what I came up with.**

**I Hope you pick up the hints here, including plot points of the sequel, as yes, there is going to be a sequel to this story, I'm thinking a title of: _Clash of the True Kings_. **

**So watch out for that when this one is done, **

**Also Yuki-Onna is the latest character to gain a concept art of her…. So check out my devianART **


	15. Chapter 15: Training

**And Back. This is one of the last three chapters in this story. kinda sad that its ending, however lots of fun in the Sequel!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Training **

* * *

It had been a few days before Jamie was allowed out of the infirmary. He had immediately started to train in both combat and elemental Mastery, when asked why, Jamie replied that Jack had three hundred years on him and he needed to learn to hold his own in a week.

Of course, he wasn't the only spirit training hard, Manny, Farther Time and Galactica had all been in the training room at the same time training hard. Jamie had also started to vanish for entire days before walking back into North's close to midnight. Natura watched Jamie closely, thinking that he was doing it to get away from the other Titan's, she ignored it.

Walking through North's Natura looked around, Pitch had vanished, and rumors had it that he was summoning the armies of the Shadow spirits, the spirits of Sadness, Shame, Greif, Guilt, Despair, Envy, Doubt, Jealousy, Lust, Terror and Hatred, along with all their followers.

Manny too had vanished, and started calling on his former army, whether it was to battle the beasts or rally for war, nobody could yet tell, nor could anyone tell where Jamie's loyalty lay, it all seemed to hinge on Jack's fate.

Nature knew that Jamie would want no part in the war, he would want to run and hide, try and lay low while the Titan's fought amongst themselves and Natura was determined to do just that.

* * *

**(In the Temple of Galzra) **

Jack rose to his feet and looked around at the new building that now stood where the Winter Palace on had, determined to unleash Galzra upon the world once more he took a step outside and breathed in the cold air,

_Soon the world will be safe Jackson_ Galzra whispered to him,

"Yes, and I shall keep it that way" Jack nodded, before using his remaining winter Powers to summon forth the last of the Winter army, several spirits arrived after a few hours, none made eye contact,

"Soon the warmongers will be upon us, and as Winter Spirits, I, Black Ice, King of Winter, hereby announce you are all now my personal Legion, anyone who disobeys, must explain themselves to Galzra" Jack told them before turning back to the Temple, the assembled force of Winter looked uneasy before following its King inside the Temple….

* * *

**(With the Guardian's)**

The 'Big Four' were staning on the inside of North's office, each looking worried and yet angry at the same time,

"For the Millions time, no!" Bunny told Tooth,

"You know war is coming Aster, and the Guardian's are being looked upon to name a Titan to follow, else we could incur the wrath of them all" Tooth told him, "And Manny has always watched over us, created us!"

"And Natura and her Nature Spirits contain Snowflake, when Jamie Manages to get him back you really want to have to fight 'im?" Bunny asked, "or would you ask him to fight his own brothers and sisters?"

"Maybe we stay without a side, Say As Guardian's is our job to protect Children, we cannot do that while fighting war" North suggested,

"And when Jack or anyone else comes visiting any of us, we can be blamed for allying with the enemy" Tooth replied,

"This looks cosy" Pitch appeared from the shadows to look between the four Guardians',

"Pitch, I bet you'll be throwing your lot in with the shadow club?" Bunny chuckle at his own joke,

"No, I'm following the Spirit of Darkness, wherever he maybe" Pitch told them, "The Original Titan of the Shadows…."

"He vanished with his army 65 Million Years ago!" Tooth sighed,

"That is when he was last reported to have been seen, doesn't mean it was the last time he was seen, either… on a screen, as the Shadow of a Titan… in a story perhaps?" Pitch gave a knowing smirk as he vanished back into the shadows leaving four confused Guardian's….

* * *

**(A few days later)**

Every Titan (minus the lost one) had gathered all the spirits under their command ready to launch the final attack on Galzra, Jamie knew he alone had the great job of holding Jack off, until Galzra could be slain.

Jamie knew with the powers of Natura, Manny, Galactica, Pitch, Reece, Father Time and his own special training, he would be more than a match for Jack. He watched around the spirits, noticing that everyone was staring at him, except the Titan's, who were having a last minute tactic plan,

"Lord's, Ladies, Sprits of the world" A Voice called and the heads stopped looking at Jamie before looking at Natura, and the other Titan's, "The force we face today is a beast beyond all beasts and spirits that have fallen under his spell"

"We need to take out the head of these spirits so we can regain our friends, brothers, comrades, fellows and family" Manny told them,

"Meanwhile, The Fabler will be holding the rear guard and making sure we don't run into any… cold snaps…" Galatica told them,

"Once Galzra is dead, the army of beasts he has summoned will be leaderless, and without a leader" Father Time began,

"They will be easy to crush" Jamie finished,

"To Battle, To Honour, To Freedom!" The Titan's called as the army marched out…

* * *

**And done!**

**I finally did it... been trying to work it into it for six stories.. but it finally happened, but can you guess what it was?**

**On and major hints in this chapter about the Lost Titan.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Last Stand

**And here we are… **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Last Stand**

* * *

Jamie peaked over the icy hill he and the rest of the Titan army was hiding behind to see the massive temple that had appeared since he'd last been here, he also saw the small forces that had gathered to defend it, Jamie nodded to the assembled Spirits who ran forward, Reece's arrow's flying over Jamie's shoulder to strike at the soldiers, Jamie himself simply walked thought the battlefield, no-one facing him and he ignored the battle as he made his way to the temple, climbing the few stairs he arrived inside before seeing Jack standing before him, drawing on Destiny's Guardian he readied himself.

"Black Ice, surrender" Jamie called to the spirit before him, and he heard a dark chuckle,

"Fabler, what makes you think I'm scared of you?" Jack replied, watching as Maim and Frenzy slipped into his hands,

"Not of me, of losing what you seek to protect" Jamie told him, standing on guard, ready for the attack,

"You threaten me!" Jack leapt forward and brought his blades down, Jamie avoided them both before kicking out, sending Jack backwards, Jamie stood on guard as his opponent seemed to be trying to calm himself.

"Impressive, you seem to have grown in skill since last we faced" Jack scowled,

Jamie smirked and began charging a Moon Blast, Jack ran forward and the attack hit him, again sending him backwards,

"Using that old fool's power cannot save you" Jack scowled, sending blast of Lightning at Jamie, who jumped out of the way, only to be hit by a Winters Wrath attack, sending him crashing to the floor,

Nor can calling on Ice save you" Jamie stood up and the pair ran at each other, Jamie saw Jack's blades coming at him and using both sides of Destiny's Guardian he blocked the attacks, spinning the blade around, he saw Jack back off, a small cut on his cheek.

Scowling the Winter Spirit leapt forward, the pair now duelling for survival as their blades clashed time and time again, Jamie watched the Winter Spirit in front of him, pushing him backwards, until he was at the very top of the stairs that lead to the Temple, before feeling Jack kick him down them, Jamie rolled down them before reaching the bottom, and seeing a massive storm kick up, he looked behind him to see Jack's army destroyed and the pair alone, Jamie climbed up as the bolt of lighting was sent his way, he timed it just right as he leapt into the air and calling on a different power he sent a wave of Black Sand at Jack, creating several Nightmare Soldiers,

Jack scowled as he had to duel with five soldiers and while Jamie called on Natura's healing power to recover the broken bones from being kicked down the stairs, he watched as the last of the soldiers were destroyed and Jack began advancing on him, calling on the four wind's, Jamie Blasted Jack backwards, back into the temple, rushing forward the wind closed the door,

"Your strength is incredible Fabler" Jack spoke as he stood up, "But I am A King of Nature, one of the four lords of a season, now time for you to cool down" and within seconds all the windows burst as a Blizzard kicked in, Jamie shielded his eyes and was forced to his knee's to protect himself, "Now you see what they have sent you up against, your own death is at hand Fabler"

Jamie scowled as he tried desperately to think of a way out of this, before it hit him, calling on Reece's control over the flame, he sent flames against the wood of the Temple, the cold and heat started to clash and the blizzard was thwarted while the temple continued to burn,

"Its clear we're nearly evenly matched Black Ice, so why not just surrender and give it up?" Jamie asked, "Return with me and help keep the world safe from a Titan brawl"

"You see Fabler, I cannot go with you, as you are too a Titan" Jack shook his head, "Now let us finish this"

Jack ran forward and Jamie watched as the figure ran at him, he blocked the strikes which came fast, but not at full strength, Jamie however was able to flick his blade around and use the hilt to block the attacks before lashing out with his own, his recovery thanks to Natura's incredible healing and self-healing powers.

Jack was forced backwards, and Jamie took full advantage, slashing the blade around he cut the knee of the spirt who collapsed down Jamie acted without conscious though, flicking his blade around and stabbed the spirit through the chest, while standing behind him, Jack's eyes went wide as Maim and Frenzy hit the floor.

As soon as Jamie realised what he'd done, he pulled and threw Destiny's Guardian to the floor, grabbing Jack before he hit the floor, he held the spirit in his arms, looking down as the darkness that had surrounded Jack seemed to vanish, leaving the Winter King to see clearly for the first time in months,

"J-Jamie" Jack was able to say,

"Jack, please.. hold on… we'll find Natura…" Jamie told him, holding him closely, "I did this too you, I need to save you"

Jack shook his head, "Y-yo.. you alr-already ha-have"

Jamie smiled down at the Winter king, "Jack… please…. You can't die… I… I need you"

Jack seemed to smile at this… "No… Jamie Bennett, it… it is my… my time, ju-just re… remember.. I lo…"

With that Jack's head rolled back and his body went limp, Jamie felt tears for and fall onto the body of the Winter King, Jamie stood up and looked down at him…

* * *

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Jamie walked towards the group of assembled spirits, as the Temple's fire began to rage even more,

"Galzra escaped… Did Jack?" Pitch asked,

"No" Jamie shook his head, "Jack's dead"

"And with him, so is Winter, the last Winter spirit has fallen" Reece sighed, "The Mother has vanished, locked away until the four thrones are once again united, however with Manny rushing back to the moon to rally his army, I doubt there will be anymore Winter Spirits, this is… this seems like the end of Nature's Rule"

"No" Jamie spoke calmly looking back at the fire, "Simply a new phase"

With that the group shared one final glance before going off to morn in peace…

* * *

**And done…**

**Yes I killed Jack… aren't I mean? But c'mon you had to see it being foreshadowed with Jamie killing Old Man Winter in C9…. And I wonder what Mr. Trickster discussed with Jamie?**

**Well that's for another time, just an Epilogue to this story then its onto the Sequel!**


	17. Epilogue: The War Begins

**And here it is the end of it all…**

* * *

**Epilogue: The War Begins.**

* * *

**(Manny)**

Manny stood up as he saw portals open all the Moon, knowing that the peace had finally ended, Galactica was invading, his own forces were ready to meet the battle, meanwhile he knew down on Earth the Land, Skies and Ocean Titan's were warring amongst themselves and attacking Natura's army, while the Nature Queen herself was absent, due to the loss of Winter.

Grim and his army of Dammed Souls battled Father Time throughout history, while Pitch held the forces of Darkness at bay, his Guardian's had decided that they wanted no involvement at this time, nor did the Fabler, who was meant to be his crowning jewel.

And worse than that, ever since the death of The Winter King, The Fabler had vanished, true he had built a house, but no-one could go anywhere near, thousands of Traps each deadlier the closer you got to the house of the Fabler, who activated them by will.

Manny knew the Fabler was powerful, but it seemed his power was limitless, there was nothing beyond his power. Manny scowled as Galactica opened Portals inside his palace, drawing his weapon he ran forward and began to engage in battle.

* * *

**(Grim)**

The Spirit of death knew what was happening better than most, Natura and him had spoken at length regarding what would happen if her powerbase ever started to collapse, and he knew she'd also spoke to several of the other Titan's regarding the same thing.

How many knew of Natura's end game plan, Grim did not know, nor did he know how many agreed to help her. However he would be dammed if his home was destroyed, and he alone knew what happened inside the Temple of Galzra.

He smiled as he felt Father Time's forces get ready to attack the Gates, summoning the souls bound to him, they charged, face to face with each other.

* * *

**(Jamie)**

Jamie paced in his home, it was spacious enough to hold an army, yet was home to only him, he sat down in a chair he created with a thought, looking over at several object infront of him, he could almost sense the other beings presence in the room.

"Why are you here?" Jamie's voice sounded foreign to him, after the many months of not speaking,

"To inform you the War has begun" The Spirit told him,

"You know that I know this, yet you come to tell me anyway, why?" Jamie stood up and turned around, his face like thunder,

"Fabler, you're not angry with me… Your anger is with Natura" The Spirit told him,

"She swore she would always be here, and where is she when Earth needs her?" Jamie asked,

"She is resting, her powerbase is shattered…." The Spirit told him, "And soon the rest may collapse… without your aid"

"What do you want of me?" Jamie asked, as the spirit began to smile.

* * *

**And that's the story over, **

**It has been fun for this story, but shocks and battles await in the Sequel… mainly shocks… after all 250 years really changes things and people… **

**Catch you soon **

**Frosty B.**


End file.
